Commodores Proposal Chapter two:the rescue
by Professor Severus Snape's Wife
Summary: Elizabeth decides to rescue James Norrington from Davy Jones Locker


Chapter two- the dream that came to life

The next morning Elizabeth found herself waking up with her pillow wet. She got out of bed, put some cloths on and went down stairs to get a cup of coffee. When she sat down at the kitchen table she had an idea.

She thought to her self

"maybe I can bring James back from the dead? Like I did Sparrow?" but she needed help and she needed to know how to start this plan. She will need a ship and a crew but where to get one?

"wait I know, I'll go to down to the bar and have sign up sheets."

So she hurried and down to the bar and pulled out a desk sat down in a chair and brought out a sheet of paper and a pen then people started to come up and ask what was going on. With in a hour or so she got her crew, know all she needs is a ship

"I got it! I'll go down and see if I can get the Interceptor I'll tell them that I need it to bring James back from the dead" she turned to her new crew

"Alright crew meet me at the docks tomorrow at dawn" she said

"Got it!" she asked

"Yes Ma'am" they shouted

Elizabeth was pleased with herself but she had to get a ship as fast as she could

"Hello Miss Swann!" the quartermaster said

"Hello, uh do you know where Lord Beckett is I need to see him about a ship" Elizabeth asked in a rushed mood

"yes miss I do he's right over there reading something" he answered

"thank you" and she rushed towards Beckett

"Lord Beckett….I need a ship I need the Interceptor"

"you need the Interceptor for what Miss Swann?" Beckett asked

"to rescue James Norrington" Elizabeth answered

"I'm sorry Miss Swann but I thought Norrington was dead?!" he proclaimed

"He is" she said

"then why are you going to save him? And I thought you and Turner were together am I mistaken?"

"I need to save James from Davy Jones locker and yes William and I are over for your information. Can I borrow the Interceptor?"

"If I let you borrow the Interceptor then what's in it for me?" he asked

"uh… once I bring James back he'll work for you for two years" she said

"go on I want my ship back once you arrive"

"thank you Beckett"

Later on that night she had a hard time going to sleep. She couldn't believe that she is going to do this. And this time its for James. She laid in her bed just thinking of him how sweat and kind James was and if she could bring him back and if its not to late she would accept his proposal. And love him till the day she died. Elizabeth knew that she made a big mistake taking Will, but now she knows what she must do. Around midnight she fell asleep and again dreamed of James

_**Elizabeth is dressed in a long white gown, waiting to walk up the aisle and stand along side James and He waits for her.**_

"Are you ready?" Governor Swann asked

"yes father I am ready" she answered

the music started to play and her and her father came slowly down the aisle. Elizabeth is surrounded by people and all she could stare at is her one true love James. It felt like forever then suddenly she stood side by side with James.

"Hello James". She whispered to him James smiled at her

James is dressed in his dress uniform standing up straight and tall and proud.

And the preacher began to speak…

"Do you James Norrington take this woman to be your wife to have and to hold in sickness and in health for better, for worse for richer for poorer to love and cherish 'till death do us part ?" He asked James

"I do…"

"Do you Elizabeth Swann take this man to be your wife to have and to hold in sickness and in health for better, for worse for richer for poorer to love and cherish 'till death do us part ?" He asked Elizabeth

"I do"

James put the diamond ring on Elizabeth's finger and Elizabeth put a ring on James finger

"I now pronounce you man and wife you may now kiss the bride."

And James and Elizabeth Kissed and walked down the aisle together holding hands.

The next morning her alarm went off and she jumped up

"oh yeah" she got ready and went out to the docks and her crew were there waiting by the Interceptor

"ALRIGHT LETS GET GOING! WE HAVE A MAN TO SAVE!" Elizabeth yelled

all eighty five crew members rushed to the ship and ready to take sail

"HEAVE TOO!" they all yelled

The Beginning of a new life would soon come as soon as she rescues James

_____________________________________________________________

It was a wonderful day but she knew she's missing James. Elizabeth was in her office on board the Interceptor looking for a way to go to Davy Jones Locker. And with in a day or so, she figured it out! Turn the ship! She ran out side and she started to run back and forth rocking the ship.

"what are you doing Miss Swann?" Mr. Gibbs asked

"rock the ship!"

"What?"

"if you turn the ship then the ship will go to Jones locker!"

"Oh yeah"

all of the crew members ran to turn over the ship. And then after there running the ship finally turned and everyone hung for dear life and once the ship was back up they knew they were in Davy Jones Locker.

"There's no wind!" Gibbs said

"Of Course not look (pointing at land) land! Come on lets move it! James is out there some where and we have to go and find him!"

and so they did

They stopped the ship and pulled down the life boat and Elizabeth, Gibbs and a few other members went with her. When they landed she was happy because she was one step closer to finding James.

"Alright crew lets move out!" Elizabeth began marching and she was searching up and down till a few days later she found him tied up on two trees just lowering his head.

"JAMES!" she yelled and James looked up and he thought he was hallucinating

"Elizabeth what are you doing here! No this is a dream your all in my head!" James said

"no James it really me Elizabeth" she said

"you sure?"

"yes it's me James I come to rescue you."

"why?" he asked

"because I was wrong James William was a mistake you are my true love." She answered with all her heart

"I don't want to go back." He said

"why not James?

"because I don't want to be a bother to anyone any more."

"your not James… You're a hero".

"yeah right. I may have saved you but who else did I save huh?"

"William you saved him because you wanted to make me happy and I'm thankful for that James but you're the one I want."

"here I got a knife let me cut you down." She grabbed the knife and cut the rope down and James fell to the ground.

"why did you come for me?" James asked

"Because I love you James and if its not to late I would love to marry you"

James looked in Elizabeth's eyes and he smiled

"It's never to late Elizabeth you will always be in my heart and I will always love you" James answered

"Come on lets get out of here"

"we cant Elizabeth were trapped" James said

"not under my watch" Elizabeth said

"Come on fallow me" she grabbed his hand and ran to the boat

"Elizabeth…..wow" James stopped in his place

"I got the Interceptor" Elizabeth said

"how?" James asked

"I made a little bet with Buckett." She said

"Elizabeth what did you do?" he asked

"I told him once you came back you would work for him for two years that's all"

James was a little upset about that but all and all he was glad that Elizabeth cared enough for him to rescue him.

"well what are we standing here for! Lets go home" Elizabeth held James hand and ran towards the ship.

_**Elizabeth and James were on the ship and they were both in her office while the crew was sailing home**_

"Elizabeth I am so surprised that you came for me"

"I couldn't sleep James. I couldn't stop thinking about you and I had to do something or I couldn't live with my self." She replied

Elizabeth was leaning on the desk as James came towards her and right then she pressed her lips upon his and passionate loving on him missing him so much.

"I miss you so much I'm so sorry I betrayed you for years"

"All is forgivin" he said

"I know that but I cant help but wonder why you still love me?"

"I don't really know but I all I know is that I will always love you and nothing will ever changed that" He kissed Elizabeth.

And then suddenly the ship started to rock.

"what in the…" James tripped almost falling over and with Elizabeth as well

"I think the crew is trying to turn over the ship" Elizabeth said

"why?" James asked

" Because that's how we go back to the living"

"oh then come on let help shall we?" said James

James and Elizabeth went out on the deck and helped the crew out turning the ship. And eventually they did and once the Interceptor came back up they were back and they could see Port Royal.


End file.
